It is known in the prior art to form identification cards which are printed and die-cut in a paper carrier sheet bearing printed material and instructions to form the card. However, the majority of these cards are paper cards and they do not have a long-lasting life. In my related pending application Ser. No. 09/684,129, and entitled "Integrated Plasticized Card in a Paper Carrier and Method of Manufacture", I disclose one method of forming a plastic laminated card wherein a plastic film sheet is disposed on both the front and rear outer surfaces of the card. The advantages of providing such cards are disclosed in that pending application. The cards formed by the invention disclosed in that pending application and in the known prior art contain solely pre-printed information on the cards and these cards have a variety of uses. U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,051 relates to a similar type from with an integrated die-cut removable card.